Nothing
by BlackWidow101
Summary: "One drink turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into four. That was when Sheamus lost count anyway. He was drinking his troubles away. Well, he was drinking for sure. But the problems weren't budging. He was still heartbroken. He was still upset. But most of all, he still missed Kaitlyn." A Kaitmus song-fic based on the song "Nothing" by the Script. One-shot.


**Hello readers! ****I got a PM that said no one cannot copy and paste song lyrics you didn't write into a story, so I'm reposting it. **I was about to make this Punklee, but then I realised that Punk doesn't drink. So it's Kaitmus! I haven't written it in a while, so here it is! The song is "Nothing" by the Script. Oldie but goodie! For the sake of my sanity(which is already questionable)I will use ring names for the most part. See you readers at the bottom! :)

* * *

"Come on bro." Randy Orton encouraged his friend Sheamus to walk on as the pair approached the bar. "We're almost there. Soon, we'll be drinking off our heads." Sheamus smiled, which was a feat in itself. It was all fake, a facade. Dolph was anything but happy.

In fact, he was heartbroken. All because of Kaitlyn.

He truly didn't know what was happening to him. One minute, he was hopelessly in love with her. The next minute, the two were in a happy relationship. And after that, Kaitlyn just breaks up with him and leaves. He didn't know how to deal with it. He was just hoping that Randy was right-that getting drunk off their heads were help.

One drink turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into four. That was when Sheamus lost count anyway. He was drinking his troubles away. Well, he was drinking for sure. But the problems weren't budging. He was still heartbroken. He was still upset. But most of all, he still missed Kaitlyn.

* * *

Well one thing was sure-getting drunk was _not _helping. "Take me to her. Take me to her," Sheamus kept saying, his voice slurring. Randy knew the "her" he was referring to. The "her" was Kaitlyn.

"I can't," Randy said, sober enough to drive.

"Take me to her!" Sheamus screamed. He was desperate. All he wanted was to see was her face. He didn't care how drunk he was-her face would make it all better. He knew well enough that Kaitlyn would listen to every slurred word that came out of his mouth.

"I won't," insisted Orton, "It won't be good for you."

Before he could stop him, Sheamus jumped out the car. Randy just drove off, letting Sheamus do what he felt like he had to do.

It was a struggle, but Sheamus made it to Kaitlyn's doorstep. He pounded on the door, not stopping until Kaitlyn opened it. She gasped at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, especially like this-wasted.

Did she really do this to him?

"Stephen..." Kaitlyn struggled to find the words. "Why are you here?"

Sheamus's answer was simple. "I need you "

Kaitlyn stood silently, smelling the beer on him. She listened to Sheamus's every word, feeling the stinging at her heart. "I need you. I'm mess without you. You can see it, can't you? Please tell me you can see it!" Sheamus was pleading.

"I...I can see it," whispered Kaitlyn.

"What else is there to say...God, I need you Celeste." And he stumbled closer, grabbing Kaitlyn and planting a kiss on her lips. Kaitlyn was able to taste the alcohol in his mouth, and quickly shoved him off. "Celeste..."

"Stephen, you need to go!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Sheamus's eyes told the entire story. They were lost, dull. "You're doing both of us a favor. Please...just go." And she closed the door.

* * *

The only thing Sheamus could do was break things. Glasses, plates, picture frames-if it was breakable, Sheamus broke it. The anger that had been building up inside of him had finally bubbled over. After a few minutes of this, he flopped onto the bed, staring into the ceiling. "What did I do wrong?" he asked himself, "What did I do?!" He sat up, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

He was a freaking mess. Randy knew it. Kaitlyn knew it. And he knew it too.

He probably would've have gotten her back if he hadn't kissed her. That was the final straw. But he just couldn't help himself. He needed to feel Kaitlyn's lips on his again. He needed to hear Kaitlyn's voice again. He just needed Kaitlyn period.

It was a crazy idea. But Sheamus didn't really know what he was doing anymore. He was just desperate, and as the old saying goes, desperate men do desperate things.

The phone rang for a while, but eventually Kaitlyn answered. "Hello? Stephen?"

"Yeah, it's me," Sheamus sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier. Just please listen to me. Please?"

There was silence on the other line before Kaitlyn responded, "I'm listening."

"You broke up with me," Sheamus said, "I don't know why, but you just did. I felt like I had did something wrong! I felt like trash Celeste! I just didn't know what to do. And now here I am, drunk off my ass and begging with you to come back. God, you're killing me! I just need you! I need you now, I need you forever!" Sheamus sighed before finishing with, "I love you Celeste."

* * *

Silence.

"Celeste?"

Silence.

"Celeste, are you there?"

Silence.

"Please Celeste! Say something!"

Silence.

"Okay Celeste," sighed Sheamus, "I see what you're gonna do. You don't understand, do you? I love you! I've loved you from day one, and I will always love you. I'll love you _'till the day I die, Celeste_. Don't you see that?"

Sheamus breathed into the phone, hoping, _praying_, that Kaitlyn would answer. But, as he expected, she didn't. Sheamus didn't know what else to say. He poured out his heart to this woman just for her to be silent? He could here her breathing on the other line, so she was still there.

But why wasn't she speaking?

* * *

"Celeste," said Sheamus, "You don't believe me? Is that why you're dead silent? Well it's true. You don't believe me because I'm drunk? I swear to you, I'll sleep it off and call tomorrow. I'll tell you all the same things I just now told you."

Of course. Silence.

"Celeste _please_," begged Sheamus. But this time, he got a response. She hung up.

To say that Sheamus was surprised would be an understatement. He was completely lost now. He just didn't understand why he got nothing from her. _Nothing. _He told Kaitlyn how much he loved her and missed her, and she responded with nothing. Sheamus didn't really know how to interpret that, but he knew that it was over. That he didn't get any more chances. Their relationship was dead.

_I wanna die_, Sheamus thought, _I wanna die._

* * *

**Completed! I thought I'd leave you thinking about what happens next. My first true angst fic ever, so I'm excited about that as well! :) ****I hope you enjoyed it more than I enjoyed typing it(because typing it was not fun. I guess that's what happens when you watch Smackdown at 4:00 on a Sunday morning). Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review-your input is what keeps me going. c:**

**Oh, random side note. Was it just me? Or was AJ Lee's promo on Raw last Monday truly amazing? She dropped a Pipebomb for sure. And another thing. I really miss Sheamus. :(**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
